Users may access virtual spaces via client computing platforms. A virtual space may include, for example, an online game. A virtual space may include virtual content. Virtual content may include one or more of a virtual item, a virtual good, a character, an offer, a notification, an aspect of the virtual space (e.g., topography, topographical elements, upgrades, display skins, etc.), and/or other content. Virtual items and/or goods may include one or more of a virtual weapon, a tool, a food, a currency, a reward, a bonus, health, a potion, an enhancement, a mount, a power-up, a speed-up, clothing, a vehicle, an anatomical feature of a character or game entity, a troop or troop type, a pet, a virtual resource, and/or other virtual items and/or goods. Virtual items and/or virtual goods may be content which is usable within the virtual space and/or an online game that takes place in the virtual space.
User engagement with the virtual space is often facilitated through user interaction with the virtual content which is distributed to the users within the virtual space through various distribution mechanisms. For example virtual content may be offered for sale to users through a virtual shop and/or shop interface of the virtual space. Virtual content may be set to a particular sales price based, at least in part, on the value of the content. The value of the content may change depending on, for example, user demand for the content. Often, new virtual content (e.g., a new virtual item) is created and distributed to the users in the virtual space. However, a difficulty in valuing new content may arise at least due to the demand of the new content being unknown. If a sales price is initially set to high, the content may not sell. If a sales price is set to low, the potential revenue generation for the new content may be lost.